Dándonos una oportunidad
by YessiEv
Summary: Este es un fanfic inspirado en 5x16 ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Brennan aceptara darle una oportunidad a Booth?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!**

 **Estoy de regreso con una nueva historia, la verdad es que estos meses había estado ocupada con la Universidad y también el final de Bones no ayudó mucho, aun no puedo superar que ha terminado esta gran serie. A mi en lo personal no me gustó mucho como terminó ya que siento pudieron haberlo hecho mejor, pero me gustó el gran giro que dio cuando dicen que Brennan perdió su inteligencia y lo que le dice Booth que no importa si tiene o no una brillante mente, él la ama tal como es, esa parte es mi favorita. En fin, decidí empezar a escribir para olvidarme de este dolorrrr ésta historia está inspirada en 5x16, lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara, como se va dando su relación, haciendo referencia a algunos capítulos de la temporada 5 y 6.**

 **Espero les guste!**

 **Ya saben Bones es de FOX y sus creadores.**

* * *

Hace apenas unas horas que ella había dicho "Si, podríamos darnos una oportunidad", afuera del FBI, después de haberle contado a Sweets sobre su primer caso y sobre ese primer beso entre ambos. Solo ellos conocían la verdadera historia y era su secreto, o lo fue por casi 6 años, ahora Booth le pedía una oportunidad, él era el apostador y en verdad quería intentar algo con ella, estaba apostando todo para iniciar una relación romántica con su compañera, tenía sentimientos por ella y estaba dispuesto a todo.

Ahora, ambos están en the Fouding fathers, sonriendo como unos adolescentes en su primera cita. Brennan estaba feliz, al principio cuando Booth la besó sintió temor al estar derrumbando las paredes que cubrían su cerebro emocional, no sabía si eso era correcto pues es su compañero y aunque se siente atraída, no sabe si va a ser capaz de darle lo que él se merece, alguien que lo ame por 30,40 o 50 años, pero lo que sí sabe es que está dispuesta a intentarlo.

—Yo solo quiero que todo siga como antes en nuestro aspecto profesional, no quiero que se vea afectado si esto no funciona— dijo Brennan al tomar un sorbo de su copa de vino tinto  
—Bien, pero en realidad espero que sí. Juntos lo haremos — el agente tomó su mano sobre la mesa y la apretó con fuerza, mirándola a los ojos como si estuviera haciendo una promesa.

Booth pensaba en ir despacio, él reconoce que está enamorado de Brennan y va hacer todo lo posible para que ella también descubra que lo está. Tiene que ser muy inteligente porque un paso en falso, puede llegar a arruinar todo y las paredes que habían logrado derrumbar volverán a construirse y reforzarse, lo que hará todo más difícil.

Cuando salieron del bar, la lluvia caía a cantaros, la gente corría por las aceras ya que los tomó desprevenidos, inclusive a ellos. Brennan se colocó su abrigo pero no era suficiente, Booth tomó el suyo y lo paso por encima de su cabeza como buen caballero.  
—Booth no, estarás empapado- protestó la antropóloga  
—Descuida, tengo ropa seca en mi camioneta. Vámonos antes de que empiece a se intensifique— pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la abrazo, juntos corrieron entre la lluvia para llegar al auto.

Después de haber corrido hasta el auto, Booth tomó una toalla de su bolsa de gimnasio y comenzó a secarse, su camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando ver sus atractivos músculos, por lo que Brennan no pudo evitar dar un vistazo a ese cuerpo esculpido por el ejercicio y que tanto le había atraído.  
—Bones, si no te importa voy a quitarme la camisa para ponerme una seca—

—Te he visto muchas veces sin camisa Booth, a mí no me incomoda—era cierto, no es la primera vez que lo ve sin camisa, incluso lo ha visto totalmente desnudo cuando ella entró a su casa mientras él estaba en la tina con su sombrero de cerveza.

No sabía porque de repente sintió que debía advertirle.

Un poco sonrojado Booth quitó su camisa y la corbata. La metió una bolsa de plástico para no humedecer todo el auto y se puso una camisa de su equipo favorito de Hockey.  
—Bien, es hora de ir a casa— dijo Booth mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad

Brennan estaba perpleja, había visto a Booth desnudo pero esta vez sintió un hormigueo por su espalda al ver al hombre que hace unas horas le dio una oportunidad. Sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, besarlo y montarse sobre él pero se contuvo, estaba siendo totalmente irracional no era el momento ni el lugar pero sabía que en algún momento iban a cruzar esa línea y Booth podría enseñarle a romper las leyes de la física.

Booth se dirigió a casa de Brennan, había más tráfico de lo habitual debido a la lluvia, algunos autos se averiaron y obstruían en tráfico, por lo que llegar a su destino tomaría más tiempo, lo que permitió que hablaran sobre su situación.  
—Piensas decirle a Ángela que estamos ya sabes... Saliendo— preguntó Booth mientras avanzaban lentamente.  
—Es demasiado pronto... Pero ella lo descubrirá por si sola—  
–Por supuesto, es tu mejor amiga— Angela es muy intuitiva y digamos que Brennan no es muy buena disimulando.  
— ¿y tú le dirás a Parker o a Pops?—  
— ¿Sabes? Me gustaría mantenerlo solo entre nosotros por un tiempo, aunque sé que algunos van a sospechar y no lo podremos ocultar— dijo refiriéndose a Ángela, Hodgins y Cam ya que eran sus amigos y con las personas que convivían diariamente.

Pasaron casi dos horas para poder llegar al departamento de Brennan, la lluvia ya estaba cesando pero las calles estaban inundadas, Booth tuvo que ayudar a Brennan a bajar del auto para evitar los charcos.  
—Hogar, dulce hogar—dijo Booth al estar en el vestíbulo del edificio. Ambos subieron por las escaleras ya que el elevador estaba fuera de servicio por la tormenta. El agente llevo a su pareja a la puerta de su casa donde decidió que era momento de marcharse.  
— Nos vemos mañana, Bones—dijo el agente bajo el umbral de la puerta  
—Adiós Booth...— una parte de ella no quería que se fuera, pero debían ir despacio.  
Booth notó que su rostro se entristeció cuando se despidió. Él tampoco quería irse pero hoy había sido un día lleno de emociones y ambos necesitaban su espacio para asimilarlas. Antes de que Brennan cerrara la puerta, Booth se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente haciéndola sonreír un poco. El agente le guiño un ojo y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a las escaleras al mismo tiempo que se oía la puerta cerrándose.

Al día siguiente, Brennan despertó con una sonrisa. Recordó los hechos del día anterior y en verdad le hacía feliz el hecho de haberle dado una oportunidad a Booth, ese hombre era increíble, le gustaba todo de él tanto física como intelectualmente. Nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento por un hombre, él ha sido el único y eso lo hace especial.  
En otro punto de la ciudad, Booth se removía entre las sabanas, estaba soñando, en su sueño Brennan y él vivían juntos, una casa enorme de dos plantas, había dos niños jugando en el patio trasero, ambos los observaban con una sonrisa, Booth la abrazaba por detrás y posaba sus manos sobre su estómago, ella estaba embarazada. Era tan feliz en ese sueño, tenía la familia que siempre ha querido pero solo era eso... Un sueño y el ruido enternecedor de su alarma lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Aun así tenía una enorme sonrisa, soñar a la mujer que amaba y con una familia era lo que más anhelaba y estaba muy seguro que algún día la tendría.

* * *

 **Algo corto, pero quiero saber si les gustaría que continuara... dejen sus reviews para saber que quieren una segunda parte.**

 **muchas gracias por leer!**

 **YessiEV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa!**

 **Traigo la segunda parte de ésta historia, me motiva mucho ver que si les gustó y trataré de subir capítulo lo más pronto que pueda. Mil gracias por leer!**

 **Ya Saben Bones no me pertenece es de Fox y sus creadores!**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

Después de darse una ducha rápida decidió que iría a ver a su compañera y sorprenderla con café y donas, era fin de semana así que ninguno iría a trabajar al menos que surgiera un caso, que esperaba que no sucediera ya que tenía un plan para pasar el día con ella.

Brennan salía de la ducha cuando escuchó que alguien tocó su puerta, sonrió al imaginar que era Booth. Abrió y lo primero que vio fue un gran ramo de narcisos amarillos y detrás de ellos, el hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos.  
—Buenos días, Bones— dijo quitando el ramo de su rostro para que pudiera ver a la antropóloga.  
—son preciosos... Gracias— dijo llevando el ramo a su nariz para deleitarse con su olor.  
—También traje café y donas— señalo la bolsa de papel en sus manos  
—Booth... No tenías que comprarme nada— protestó la antropóloga ante el gesto de su pareja.  
—Eres mi chica o al menos estoy intentando que lo seas, no puedes limitar a un hombre romántico — puso esa sonrisa de lado que lo caracteriza y le guiñó el ojo.  
Brennan se sonrojó al escuchar que era "su chica", hasta ese momento no eran nada oficial, ni novios, ni amantes solo son dos personas que están saliendo y él simplemente intenta conquistarla a su manera.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Bones? — preguntó Booth mientras le daba una mordida a su dona glaseada.  
—No lo sé, la verdad es que pensaba ir a hacer unas compras y escribir algunos capítulos de mi libro — en realidad ese era su plan si Booth no iba a verla, pero él está ahí así que parece habrá otros planes.  
—Puedo acompañarte a hacer tus compras, aunque escribiendo un libro no creo que mucho pero si tú quieres podría intentarlo o podemos ir a una fiesta —  
— ¿Una fiesta?— a ella no le gustan mucho las fiestas, debido a que no es buena socializando y se siente incómoda cuando no conoce a la mayoría de los invitados.  
—Si... Un amigo del ejército, es su cumpleaños y hará una gran fiesta. Si tú quieres podemos ir — esperaba que dijera que sí. Sería su primera fiesta en su nueva situación, quería presentársela a todos sus compañeros y presumir a la mujer que ha robado su corazón.  
—De acuerdo... —antes ella hubiera rechazado su invitación pero ahora su relación es diferente y debe involucrarse más en la vida de Booth.

Más tarde, se encontraban en el supermercado, Booth llevaba el carrito de compras mientras Brennan iba tomando cosas de los estantes, cualquiera que los viera creería que son un marido y mujer haciendo las compras para su despensa. Ambos discutían sobre que producto era mejor, sobre el estilo de vida de Brennan y todo lo vegano, la cantidad de azúcar y grasas saturadas que Booth consumía entre muchas cosas más. Después de las compras, fueron a almorzar y a caminar por las calles de DC mientras llegaba el momento de ir a casa y arreglarse para la fiesta. Mientras caminaban, Brennan inconscientemente tomó de la mano a Booth, se sentía segura y protegida tenerlo a su lado. Booth sonrió al ver tal gesto, sólo ha pasado un día y ya se toman de la mano, era una buena señal.  
Una vez que llegaron al departamento de Brennan, Booth le dijo que se pusiera el vestido más bonito que tuviera y que pasaría por ella a las 8:00pm.

Él optó por ponerse una camisa blanca con un saco azul, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos de vestir. No era algo muy formal pero quería lucir bien para su antropóloga favorita.  
Unos minutos antes de las 8, Booth llegó y Brennan tardó algunos minutos en salir, por lo que supuso aún no estaba lista. Cuando abrió, quedó impresionando al ver que llevaba un vestido azul escotado y sin mangas, su cabello estaba ligeramente ondulado y rostro con un maquillaje ligero.  
—Te ves hermosa— dijo Booth admirándola de pies a cabeza, ella era lo más parecido a diosa.  
—Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien — Brennan sintió calor en sus mejillas y hormigueo por todo el cuerpo cuando vio al agente, él le provocaba muchas sensaciones.  
— ¿Nos vamos?—  
—Solo me podre mis zapatillas —

Ella hubiera estado lista desde hace media hora, pero estaba en un gran dilema, ella quería lucir bien y quería escoger el vestido más bonito como él se lo había dicho, si hubiera sido otra fiesta ella hubiera elegido cualquiera, pero ésta sería una ocasión especial.

Llegaron a la casa donde sería la fiesta, Booth bajó del auto, le dio las llaves al valet parking y ayudó a Brennan a salir. Ella se alisó el vestido y acomodó su cabello, el agente la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la enorme mansión que estaba frente a ellos.

—Esta casa es de mi amigo Jason. Sus padres se la dieron cuando regresó de Afganistán. Él vive aquí con su esposa y sus dos hijos. Es un gran chico solo que un poco arrogante—sonrió al recordar a su viejo amigo que no veía hace unos años.  
Al entrar vieron que había mucha gente, todos hablaban pero cuanto entró Booth con su acompañante todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos. El agente mientras avanzaba se encontró con varios de sus compañeros del ejército, los cuales le presentó a Brennan y los chicos quedaron impresionados al verla.  
—Te sacaste la lotería Seeley— dijo uno de ellos  
La antropóloga se sonrojo y rió ante el comentario, estrechando su mano con todos.  
Después de saludar a todos los que se topó en el camino llegaron a donde estaba Jason.  
— ¡Seleey! Amigo que bueno verte— estrecharon sus manos y se dieron un abrazo, Jason fue alguien muy importante en su vida como francotirador y lo apreciaba mucho.  
—Amigo, ¿No me vas a presentar?— estaba impresionado con la belleza de mujer que su amigo tenía como compañera.  
—Claro, Jason ella es la Dra. Temperance Brennan trabaja para el FBI y es mi… compañera—  
—Una chica de acción, estoy feliz por ti amigo- Booth sonrió algo incómodo ciertamente porque aún no eran nada Brennan y él.  
Después de estar casi una hora saludando a sus viejos amigos, Booth decidió que era momento de disfrutar la fiesta.  
—Bones, iré a buscar algunas bebidas. ¿Quieres alguna en especial?— preguntó mientras la invitaba a sentarse en una mesa  
—Una copa de vino está bien—  
—Vuelvo enseguida— Booth le dio un beso en la mejilla y se perdió entre la multitud.

Brennan sentía que no encajaba, ella solo quería estar con Booth, a solas. Pero sabía que él tenía mucho interés en esta fiesta por sus compañeros, así que trató de pasarla bien. Después de unos minutos, Brennan estaba distraída viendo los mensajes de su celular cuando un hombre se sentó junto a ella, levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca de ella.  
—Una mujer tan hermosa como tú no debería estar sola— dijo aquel hombre con altanería.  
—No estoy sola— respondió Brennan regresando la mirada a su celular.

Booth estaba esperando que el Barman preparara las bebidas cuando perdió de su vista a Brennan, estiró su cuello para visualizarla entre la multitud hasta que vio que un hombre estaba sentado frente ella, pero solo podía ver su espalda.  
Algo que no cambia nunca, los soldados al asecho. Se olvidó totalmente de las bebidas y se abrió paso entre los invitados hasta llegar a la mesa. Fue cuando vio quien estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de su pareja.  
Ryan, estúpido, Ryan.

—Bones... ¿estás bien ?— dijo poniendo un brazo sobre su espalda y viendo con furia a Ryan, siendo una molestia como siempre.  
—Seeley, que bueno verte. — dijo el hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules con algunas copas de más. —amigo, no deberías dejar a tu chica sola. Recuerda que hay muchos leones hambrientos— el hombre rió sínicamente y tomo un sorbo de su whiskey.  
—Vámonos— dijo Booth bastante molesto. Nunca debió venir a esta fiesta.  
Ambos se dirigían a la salida. Booth estaba alterado y fue algo que no pasó desapercibido por todos en especial por Jason.  
— ¡Seeley! ¡Seeley por favor...—decía Jason tras él

Una vez en el auto, Booth tenía la respiración acelerada y Brennan estaba bastante confundida.  
—Booth...—  
—Lo siento. Yo no podía permitir que ese idiota siguiera molestando—  
—te entendería si me dijeras quien era ese hombre y porque te pusiste así-  
—era Ryan Rollins, él es un idiota. Por su culpa estuve a punto de morir en batalla y...— ni siquiera lo quería mencionar, esa parte de su vida la había borrado, no valía la pena recordar el pasado.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¿Qué tal?**

 **Les gustaría que continúe?**

 **Por favor dejen sus reviews para saber si les gustó o no el capítulo, se aceptan sugerencias!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **YessiEV**


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaaaa!

aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! me pone feliz y me inspira ver que si les está gustando.

Ya saben bones no me pertenece, es de FOX y sus creadores.

* * *

 _Anteriormente…_

— _Booth...—  
—lo siento. Yo no podía permitir que ese idiota siguiera molestando—  
—te entendería si me dijeras quien era ese hombre y porque te pusiste así- __  
—era Ryan Rollins, él es un idiota. Por su culpa estuve a punto de morir en batalla y,...— ni siquiera lo quería mencionar, esa parte de su vida la había borrado, no valía la pena recordar el pasado._

* * *

—Yo antes de irme a Afganistán salía con una chica, él estaba celoso de que ella me escribía cartas, hasta que un día deje de recibirlas, la llame y ella me dijo que me odiaba que no quería volver a verme. No entendía porque pero después supe que Ryan robaba mi correspondencia y le contestaba, le decía cosas horribles, nunca se lo perdone y no lo había visto desde ese tiempo. Sigue siendo un idiota, pero ya no tiene importancia—más calmado Booth tomó aire y encendió el auto. Quería olvidar todo y simplemente disfrutar a lado de su antropóloga favorita lo que restaba de la noche.  
—Lo siento...—  
—¿Por qué lo sientes? No es tu culpa—  
—porque perdiste a tu novia —  
—oh vamos Bones, ella solo era un amor de verano, éramos jóvenes —  
— ¿la querías?—  
—Si la quería pero no estaba enamorado —  
Hubo un silencio incomodo, Brennan agacho la mirada al escuchar eso. Booth la miró unos segundos y buscó su mano, la tomó y la besó, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien, borrón y cuenta nueva.

—No debí traerte aquí... Yo debería disculparme— dijo bastante arrepentido. Nunca imaginó que Ryan estaría ahí y mucho menos que se acercaría a Brennan. La verdad es que es inevitable no verla, ella es hermosa.  
—Está bien, no podrías haber predicho lo que ocurriría—  
—es cierto, bueno creo que es mejor que recompense esto, iremos a cenar—

Brennan sonrió, prefería eso solo él y ella en un lugar tranquilo y sin la presencia de personas molestas.

Booth la llevo a un restaurante un poco alejado de la ciudad pero que era muy elegante y tenía música en vivo. En el pasado él nunca hubiera llevado una chica ahí, en primer lugar porque es un lugar bastante costoso y en segundo él cuando era más joven había hecho así mismo una promesa de que ahí llevaría a la mujer que robara su corazón y ahí está entrando de la mano de Brennan esperando tener una noche increíble después de lo acontecido.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? no acostumbras este tipo de lugares—

— Bones, no límites a un chico romántico— dijo mientras se abrían paso entre las mesas para llegar a la suya

El lugar era muy ameno y elegante, la música era lente, los comensales en su mayoría eran parejas, las mesas eran iluminadas con velas y la mantelería era en tonos blanco y plateado.

Booth sacó la silla para que Brennan se sentara, rápidamente el mesero les dio el menú y les ofreció vino. Pasaron una noche agradable entre risas, dejando a un lado el trabajo, que eran compañeros y lo acontecido con Ryan y solo eran un hombre y una mujer que tenían una cita romántica.

Después de disfrutar de una cena deliciosa, algunas parejas se habían levantado de sus mesas y bailaban en el centro del salón al ritmo lento de la música.

— ¿Bailamos? — Dijo Booth extendiendo su mano hacia Brennan

En un principio ella dudó, pero al ver a todas esas parejas abrazadas hizo que se convenciera, con una sonrisa ella asintió y ambos se levantaron de su mesa y se dirigieron a la pista. Booth dirigió la mano de ella hacia su hombro, después la colocó en su cintura y con su otra mano tomó la suya y comenzaron a balancearse al ritmo de la música, inmersos en su propio mundo.

Después de un rato, Brennan se sintió segura, estaba feliz experimentando una serie de procesos químicos en su cerebro como ella lo describía, sintió la necesidad de tener un contacto más cercano, así que soltó la mano de Booth y se abrazó de él colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro del agente. Él sintió un escalofrio ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos, posó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda baja sin dejar de balancearse, no se hablaban, no se miraban, el único contacto eran sus cuerpos.

El grupo musical tocó dos canciones más y tomó un descanso. Las parejas se separaron y aplaudieron. Booth y Brennan estaban absortos de eso, se separaron solo para mirarse a los ojos pero sin perder esa cercanía, poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron y finalmente sus labios se juntaron como si fueran un imán. Fue un beso lento, pero lleno de sentimientos, cuando se separaron se dieron cuenta que ya no había nadie en la pista, por lo que se sintieron avergonzados al tener algunas miradas sobre ellos. Rápidamente volvieron a su mesa y se dieron cuenta que ya era algo tarde y debían marcharse. Booth llamó al mesero para pagar su cuenta, algo en lo que Brennan no estuvo de acuerdo, porque ella insistia en que debía ser 50 y 50, así que iniciaron una pequeña discusión que continuaron en el auto.

Cuando Booth aparcó frente al edificio donde vivía Brennan, él se bajó para ayudarla a salir del auto pero ella se adelantó.

— ¡Hey Bones! — Corrió detrás de ella y pudo ver que tenía una expresión seria — ¿Estas molesta? —

No hubo respuesta.

Antes de que ella siguiera avanzando él la tomó de la mano y la detuvo.

— Escucha, yo elegí llevarte a ese lugar, yo te invito, yo pago—

—Booth… es que no es justo, yo no quiero que me lleves a lugares costosos o que me compres cosas. Sé que esas son las reglas sociales cuando un hombre intenta conquistar a una mujer pero…

—Tú eres diferente, no eres ese tipo de mujer y es algo que me gusta de ti—

Brennan sonrió y asintió. Tenía razón ella era diferente

—Pero yo soy de ese tipo de hombre, me gusta ser romántico— estaba solo a unos centímetros de su rostro y podía sentir su respiración haciéndole cosquillas y podía ver el color rojo de sus mejillas.

El sonido del elevador abriendo sus puertas los sacó del hipnotismo. Booth dejó que ella subiera primero, oprimió el botón del piso de Brennan y las puertas se cerraron. Estuvieron a punto de besarse, ambos lo deseaban después del beso en el restaurante, habían descubierto que sincronizaban muy bien y a los dos les gustaba la sensación que producía el uno sobre el otro. Booth no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo en ese elevador, su mente viajó a un escenario donde él podría estar arrinconándola, quitándole ese vestido tan lindo que llevaba y hacerle el amor. Pero no, solo han pasado dos días y no se iba a precipitar, por supuesto que la deseaba desde el día que la conoció pero no era el momento y esperaría a que las cosas dieran poco a poco.

Brennan sintió calor, tener a Booth tan cerca de ella era como estar cerca de una chimenea. Ella también lo deseaba, siempre lo ha visto como un hombre muy atractivo y no duda de que tenga ciertas habilidades en el sexo pero ellos aún no podían cruzar esa línea y sabía que para Booth era importante porque para él es algo más que solo sexo l y para ella era un terreno desconocido.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Booth suspiro cada vez se sentía más sofocado en ese ascensor. Brennan rápidamente buscó las llaves en su bolso y abrió la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Bones — dijo el agente mientras permanecía en bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—Gracias Booth… por la cena—

Booth río. Se acercó lentamente a ella y besó su mejilla.

—La próxima vez tu invitas— dijo cerca de su oído causándole un escalofrió a la antropóloga.

Se dio media vuelta y entro al ascensor sin perder contacto con sus ojos hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

 _Continuará…_

* * *

¿Qué tal? Si quieren que siga la historia?

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!

Gracias por leer!

Atte: YessiEV


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaaa!**

 **Estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo más de esta historia. Disculpen si me tardó en actualizar pero a veces la inspiración no llega y bueno este capitulo es algo corto pero es para no hacer la espera tan larga. Disfruten!**

 **ya saben Bones es de FOX y sus creadores**

* * *

Al día siguiente era domingo, Booth despertó, tomó una ducha y mientras bebía su taza de café estaba indeciso en si debía llamar a Brennan o no, quería darle su espacio, ya que aunque le haya dado una oportunidad ambos deben llevar su vida de manera normal, ella tiene que escribir su libro, trabajar desde casa, visitar a Max o salir con Ángela, así que decidió en solo mandarle un mensaje de texto diciéndole que tuviera un buen día, que cada uno necesita seguir teniendo su espacio y que al día siguiente volverían a verse. Brennan por otra parte, quería decirle a Booth que necesitaba terminar su libro y que ese día no podría estar con él, aunque ella si quería pero su editora ha estado insistiendo y debe ponerse a trabajar, estaba pensando eso cuando escuchó que llegó el texto de Booth, ella sonrió y contestó de inmediato, estaba de acuerdo porque él seguramente querría visitar a Pops o ir a la iglesia.

Llegó el lunes cada uno fue a sus respectivos trabajos, esperando que surgiera algún caso. Booth estaba aburrido en su oficina, el poco papeleo que había lo hizo en una hora ya que últimamente no ha habido muchos casos. Esperaba que pronto hubiera uno pero para tener una excusa para ver a Brennan. Ella por otro lado, siempre tiene trabajo y esta vez estaba en su oficina revisando algunos trabajos de sus internos, pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarse, cada vez que intentaba leer algo, su mente volvía a ese beso en el restaurante con Booth. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordarlo, él la hacía feliz y se convenció de que tal vez su relación tenía futuro.

Brennan no notó cuando Ángela apareció en la puerta de su oficina, viendo como su amiga sonreía sin una razón aparente.

—Cariño...¿Por qué tan feliz?— preguntó Ángela Haciendo que se sobresaltara y cambiara totalmente su semblante.

—Nada— dijo volviendo su mirada a los documentos en su escritorio

Ángela sabía que algo rondaba por la mente de su mejor amiga. Era algo extraño porque nunca la había visto sonreír por "nada" en el trabajo así que ella no se iría de ahí hasta saber que tiene tan feliz a su amiga.

—Temperance Brennan... No me engañas. Te conozco hace muchos años y sé que tú no sonríes así por nada —

—Solo recordé algo divertido— dijo Brennan sin prestarle mucha atención a su amiga.

Ángela se cruzó de brazos y puso un semblante serio — ¿Sabes que no te vas a librar de mi tan fácil verdad? —

Brennan sabía que Ángela era muy perceptiva y la conocía muy bien. No podía ocultarle algo ella ya que siempre buscaba la forma de obtener información. Tomó un poco de aire y decidió contarle a su mejor amiga lo ocurrido el fin de semana con su compañero.

—Booth y yo... Estamos saliendo —

Ángela no sabía si había escuchado bien, quedó un shock por unos segundos, quería gritar, quería abrazar a su amiga y quería decir ¡aleluya!, pero su no podía articular palabra de lo asombrada que estaba.

— ¿No dirás nada?— preguntó la antropóloga al ver que su amiga solo la miraba.

— ¡Por dios!... Esto es... ¡Wow! — aun sin poder creerlo Ángela se dirigió a su amiga y la abrazó.

—¿Cuando sucedió esto?— preguntó Ángela una vez que pudo procesar esa gran noticia.

—El viernes... Solo han pasado tres días. Él y yo no queríamos decir nada pero sabía que no lo podríamos ocultar de ti—

— Por favor cariño cuéntame todo. Tú y él... Ya sabes. Quiero detalles—

Brennan finalmente le contó todo lo que ocurrió esa noche afuera del FBI, del beso y de cómo decidió darle una oportunidad. Solo que no había ocurrido lo que ella estaba pensando, ellos todavía no daban ese paso. Ángela se decepcionó, porque su tensión sexual se ve a kilómetros de distancia y no deberían seguir perdiendo el tiempo si ya se están dando una oportunidad, pero sabe que para su amiga no fue fácil abrir su corazón y darle una oportunidad a ese hombre que se muere por ella, así que entendió que ambos fueran despacio además de que le pareció muy romántico que él la estuviera conquistando a su manera.

Después de su charla con Ángela, volvió al trabajo, pudo concentrarse un par de horas, pero fue interrumpida por una llamada.

—Booth... Hola— contestó la antropóloga con una sonrisa inconscientemente.

—Hola... ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —

—He estado revisando informes de mis internos—

—Suena aburrido... ¿quieres ir a almorzar ?— él ya estaba ansioso por no tener ningún caso y ya quería verla.

—Si... Suena bien —

—Estaré ahí en media hora—

Brennan tenía esa sonrisa de adolescente enamorada aunque ella no lo admitiera, amaba a Booth y cada vez que el la llamaba o recibía un mensaje se emocionaba. Antes era algo tan normal y cotidiano, pero ahora todo era diferente, no eran más solo compañeros.

Media hora después ambos estaban saliendo por las puertas del Jeffersonian, ambos lucían felices por lo que algunas miradas se dirigieron a ellos incluyendo la de Ángela que casi dio un salto de felicidad al verlos juntos, bueno, siempre están juntos pero ahora de forma "romántica".

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo?— preguntó Brennan mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento del laboratorio.

—algo aburrido... Sólo papeleo, sabes que soy un hombre de acción y no me gusta estar en la oficina—

A él le gustan los casos porque los sacan de su oficina y porque pasar tiempo con ella nunca es aburrido.

—Hoy me ha sido difícil concentrarme en el trabajo—dijo Brennan mientras se subían al auto

— ¿Por qué? —

—Por el cambio que tuvo mi vida en los últimos días —

—Entonces... ¿Estuviste pensando en mí?—el agente hizo un gesto de galantería haciendo una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Que?... No... Si— suspiró y creyó que Booth debía saber que Ángela ya sabía sobre el cambio en su relación. — Ángela ya sabe que estamos saliendo.

— ¡Wow!... Bueno, ambos sabíamos que iba a ser difícil ocultárselo a tu mejor amiga—

—Hizo muchas preguntas, pero dijo que estaba contenta por ambos—

Booth río, conocía a Ángela y sabe que le gustan los detalles y a veces suele ser incómodo.

—Es Ángela… ¿Así que estabas pensando en mí y Ángela te descubrió? — sus ojos se encontraron con los de la antropóloga y se acercó a su rostro lo suficiente para provocar que ese escalofrió en el cuerpo de Brennan.

—Pensaba en los acontecimientos de los últimos días— ella acortó más la distancia entre sus rostros y sin pensarlo más juntó sus labios con los del agente.

Fue un beso lento al principio, pero empezó a ser más intenso. Empezaron a sentir el calor en sus cuerpos, se dejaron llevar por el momento y si no fuera por el sonido de la alarma de un auto que los hizo separarse rápidamente, hubieran empezado a deshacerse de su ropa.

—Yo también pensé en ti — dijo el agente separándose de ella tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? si les está gustando la historia o debe terminar?**

 **¡DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVORRRR!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **YessiEV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

 **Primero, mil disculpas por no actualizar la historia pero la escuela no me deja tiempo para escribir y con las fiestas decembrinas mucho menos, pero ahorita sigo de vacaciones y espero actualizar más seguido. Y feliz año a todos! les deseo lo mejor**

 **Espero que les guste...**

 **ya saben Bones no me pertenece, es de FOX (Ahora disney, no estoy segura) jaja**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

Después del acontecimiento en el auto, la pareja se dirigió al Royal Diner, ambos actuaron como si aquel beso en el auto no hubiera pasado, estaban avergonzados porque probablemente alguien los habría visto en el estacionamiento, pero ninguno de los dos pensó en que eso podría pasar, solo se dejaron llevar por el momento. Almorzaron charlando sobre el trabajo y sobre el próximo libro de Brennan, pero fueron interrumpidos por una llamada, unos restos iban camino al laboratorio y probablemente era homicidio.

El resto del día estuvieron investigando la causa de muerte e interrogando a los sospechosos, el caso se tornó difícil cuando no encontraban pruebas suficientes para encontrar al asesino, por lo que las investigaciones continuaron hasta el jueves. La semana había avanzado muy rápido y Booth y Brennan únicamente se habían visto por el caso, sus citas "románticas" habían pasado a segundo plano, además de que Brennan no quería involucrar su vida profesional con la personal.

—Encontré una pequeña astilla de lo que parece ser cedro— gritó Hodgins mientras corría de su oficina a la sala de huesos.

—el escritorio del jefe de la víctima es de cedro. Le diré a Booth— Brennan salió rápidamente, habían resuelto el caso. Esa astilla microscópica era prueba suficiente ya que significa que la víctima murió en la oficina de su jefe y como tenía una aventura con él, al parecer lo amenazó con hacer público su romance y no tuvo otra opción más que matarla.

Después de hacer que el sospechoso confesara, Booth y Brennan habían salido del FBI y habían ido a Fouding fathers para celebrar.

— Pensé que este caso nos tomaría hasta el fin de semana— dijo Booth después de dar un gran sorbo a su cerveza

— Pero hacemos un gran equipo y logramos atrapar al asesino—

— Brindemos por eso— ambos sonrieron y chocaron sus botellas de cerveza.

Charlaron por un par de horas cuando Brennan decidió que era momento de irse, estaba agotada y al día siguiente debía ir al trabajo para preparar los restos de la víctima y fueran entregados a su familia. Booth por otro lado no quería dejarla ir, siempre pasar tiempo con ella es increíble, nunca es aburrido y puede pasar todo un día con ella si pudiera pero entiende que necesita ir a casa a descansar, él también está exhausto pero estando con ella olvida todo.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? — preguntó Booth mientras salían de Fouding Fathers tomados de la mano

— Tomaré un taxi— dijo Brennan mientras se detenían en la acera

— De acuerdo… te veré mañana— dio un paso hacia adelante para estar más cerca de ella y le dio un beso rápido en los labios como despedida.

— Adiós…— Brennan sonrió y se alejó para hacerle la parada a un taxi

Booth se quedó en la acera viendo como ella se subía aquel auto amarillo y poco a poco se iba alejando, a través del parabrisas trasero Brennan no perdía contacto visual con él hasta que el taxi se insertó en el tráfico y su campo de visión fue obstruido por otro auto.

Llegó el tan anhelado viernes, Booth había terminado con el papeleo del caso que habían cerrado y al ver que era temprano decidió hacer una visita a la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos, ya que sabía estaba encerrada en su oficina y ambos necesitaban un poco de diversión después de una semana de mucho trabajo. Al llegar al Jeffersonian se notaba que ya era Viernes, estaba casi vacío y a lo lejos podía visualizar la luz encendida de la oficina de Brennan, caminó a pasos rápidos y apareció frente a la antropóloga causándole un sobresalto ya que no lo esperaba.

— Booth… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hay un caso? —

— No… vine a sacarte de ésta guarida tuya. Has trabajado mucho y necesitas un descanso— dijo Booth mientras estiraba su mano y cerraba lentamente la computadora de Brennan.

—Tengo que terminar este informe— protestó la antropóloga mientras volvía a levantar la pantalla de su MacBook.

— ¡oh Vamos Bones!...Seguro puede esperar a mañana—

Booth tenía razón, ese informe tenía como fecha de entrega hasta el miércoles de la próxima semana y había estado esperando todo el día una llamada de él para retomar sus citas, ya que en la semana no habían tenido tiempo juntos y ella quería poner de su parte para que su relación funcionara así que tomó su bolso y volvió a cerrar su computadora.

— De acuerdo — dijo Brennan mientras se dirigía a la salida dejando a un Booth sorprendido detrás. — Te vas a quedar ahí—

— No… bien, vámonos — el agente sonrió

Ambos desaparecieron por las puertas del laboratorio, ni siquiera sabían con destino a donde hasta que ambos estaban en el auto.

— Y bien… ¿A dónde iremos? — preguntó Brennan al ver que Booth solo la miraba esperando que dijera algo

— no lo sé… ni siquiera pudimos discutirlo— se quedó pensativo y en cuestión de segundos una sonrisa apareció ya que sabía muy bien a donde llevaría a Brennan. Sin decirle nada, arranco el auto y salió del edificio para integrarse al tráfico de la ciudad.

—Esto es secuestro… ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos? — preguntó Brennan confundida ya que él no había dicho ni una palabra y mantenía esa sonrisa de niño a punto de hacer una travesura.

—Es una sorpresa Dra. Brennan—

No estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar pero en verdad quería probar algo nuevo con ella, quería hacer bien las cosas y que mejor manera que tener una cita de lo más normal.

Entraron al estacionamiento de un centro comercial, Brennan seguía insistiendo en que le dijera a donde irían, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Subieron las escaleras eléctricas hacia un segundo piso y al estar en la cima la antropóloga vio el letrero iluminado del cine-

—¡Sorpresa! — dijo Booth entusiasmado mientras levantada los brazos.

Brennan no le pareció divertido ya que ella no suele ir al cine, ya que las películas actuales no son de su agrado. —No me gusta el cine— respondió directamente derrumbando todas las ilusiones del agente.

— ¿Qué?... pero me has dicho que si has venido— lo que menos quería era iniciar una discusión.

—Sí, con Ángela pero me salí de la sala a mitad de la película, no comprendo la trama de las películas actuales, no son interesantes. Pudiste ahorrarte el venir hasta aquí si me hubieras dicho a donde iríamos—

—Pensé que te gustaría, es la primera vez que vienes conmigo, además es una cita… ¿Alguna vez un chico te llevo de cita al cine? — ese era el punto iba a conquistarla a la vieja escuela.

—No, nunca fui al cine con un chico…

—Déjame ser el primero entonces, por favor Bones— Booth le suplicaba con su mirada, Brennan se mantenía pensativa y analizando la situación no tenía nada que perder con ir con Booth al cine, incluso pensaba que sería divertido que su primera vez fuera con él.

—De acuerdo—

Booth sonrió como un niño pequeño, tomó la mano de Brennan y se dirigieron a comprar las entradas, iba a ser una cita muy interesante.

Después de tener una discusión por la cantidad de palomitas y refresco que Booth compró, ambos se dirigían a la sala, Brennan ni si quiera sabía que película verían pero ella confió en Booth, no elegiría una mala película. Los asientos que el agente escogió eran en la primera fila de arriba hacia abajo, alejados de los demás.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de la película? — preguntó Brennan mientras comía palomitas

—Capitán América…— no sabía si conocía a tal superhéroe pero él era fan y la quería ver.

Brennan no dijo nada, simplemente siguió comiendo palomitas y viendo los cortos en la pantalla. Después de un rato la película inició, Booth esperaba alguna crítica de Brennan pero estaba bastante entretenida, de vez en cuando la miraba pero ella no se daba cuenta, él sonrió porque ella estaba disfrutando. La antropóloga notó que en varias ocasiones Booth no dejaba de verla y simplemente fue un instinto, hizo a un lado el portavasos que los separaba e hizo algo inesperado para el hombre a su lado, se recostó sobre su pecho, el agente se sobresaltó pero de inmediato colocó su brazo alrededor de ella pegándola más a su cuerpo.

— ¿Te molesta? — preguntó Brennan en un susurro

Él negó y disfrutó el contacto con su antropóloga favorita. No supo por qué pero besó su frente, Brennan sonrió aunque el agente no pudo visualizarla por la oscuridad, conforme las imágenes pasaban se podían distinguir sus rostros, de la película ya se habían olvidado y poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban más y más, ambos cerraros los ojos y sus labios hicieron contacto, Brennan puso su mano sobre su rostro para profundizar el beso. Nadie los veía y mucho menos nadie los conocía, no les importaba nada en ese momento, solo eran ellos dos.

Cuando necesitaron aire, se separaron, ambos con una sonrisa por lo acontecido, parecían dos adolescentes, los besos y las caricias continuaron, la película ya no existía y únicamente eran ellos en la oscuridad. Fue hasta que las luces se encendieron de golpe que se separaron riendo porque se perdieron de la película y el cabello de Brennan estaba alborotado, que aunque no había pasado de unos besos cualquiera diría que ellos no fueron al cine a ver la película.

Continuará...

* * *

´ **¿Qué tal? si les está gustando la historia... me encanto escribir esto, verlos en el cine dandose unos besos la verdad siempre soñé ver algo así en la serie.**

 **Dejen sus reviews para saber si debo continuar o no.**

 **GRACIAS por leer!**

 **Yessi Ev**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! he vuelto después de tanto tiempo, me disculpo con todos los que me han pedido que continué esta historia, aquí tiene un capítulo nuevo, es corto pero espero que les guste, trataré de subir capítulo muy pronto, ya estoy escribiendo varios.**

 **Disfruten...**

* * *

El tiempo avanzó bastante rápido, sin darse cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde que Booth y Brennan decidieron darse una oportunidad y la misión de conquistar a Brennan ha ido bien, ha habido casos que los han obligado a tener una pausa sus citas, pero fuera de eso han pasado tiempo juntos, cenando, viendo películas, paseos que han llegado a terminar en unos cuantos besos. A partir de que comenzaron a salir ambos están radiantes y sonrientes según palabras de Angela y de todos sus amigos, a lo que Brennan insistió que tanto ella como Booth se ven como siempre, pero finalmente es Brennan.

Algo importante que ocurrió durante ese mes fue cuando le anunciaron a Sweets sobre el cambio en su relación, el joven psicólogo casi salta de alegría, ya que su teoría se estaba probando, ambos estaban enamorados, pero le dejaron claro que solo lo estaban intentando, decir la palabra "enamorados" no era algo que tuvieran presente, no aún, faltaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Mientras tanto, Booth estaba planeando un gran día para celebrar su mes de citas con Brennan, era un viernes, el caso en el que estaban trabajando resultó ser un suicidio por lo que su trabajo había terminado, el agente decidió sorprender a Brennan en su oficina. Con una gran sonrisa entró al laboratorio, no pasó desapercibido, todas las miradas se dirigieron a él cuando no pudieron ignorar el gran peluche, casi de su tamaño, junto con unos globos rojos en forma de corazón.

Angela comenzó a gritar de emoción cuando vio al agente, rápidamente se unió Daysi y Cam a la emoción de la artista, sabían perfectamente para quien eran esos detalles y no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de envidia.

—El agente Booth es un hombre muy romántico— dijo Daysi mientras veía con ensoñación al agente.

—Espero que mi amiga valore esto, porque si no la matare. Es tan romántico— Angela sabía que a Brennan no le gustaban los regalos, no sabía qué pensaría de ese gran oso de peluche.

Booth podía escuchar los susurros de los demás, no le importó, él tenía un objetivo y era llegar a la oficina de su antropóloga. La observó a través del cristal de las ventanas, estaba tan concentrada y absorta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor que decidió mirarla unos minutos, admirando su belleza, se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que Brennan notó su presencia y lo miró con una sonrisa, sacándolo de la ensoñación.

— ¡Feliz aniversario de citas! — dijo el agente de manera efusiva mientras entraba con sus regalos

—Booth… no tenías que comprarme algo, es demasiado y es un poco infantil—

—Bones, soy un romántico ¿Recuerdas? Nada es demasiado—

Booth dejó el gran oso en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Gracias Booth— susurró la antropóloga mientras disfrutaba del abrazo de su pareja.

—Bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?... estaba pensando en no sé, tú, el oso y yo en tu casa viendo una película, comiendo chatarra y un par de cervezas — dijo Booth mientras se separaban del abrazo pero sin perder la cercanía.

—Estaba pensando en que tú y yo, sin el oso, vayamos a Filadelfia este fin de semana, además mi editor consiguió boletos para ver a los Flyers—

—¿Qué?... No es cierto, ¿hablas en serio Bones?… esto si es demasiado — Booth casi cae el suelo cuando Brennan le mostró las dos entradas, si bien había pensado alguna vez salir de la ciudad con ella, no pensó que ella se adelantaría. ¿Quién era el romántico ahora?

—Estoy tratando de ser… romántica, ¿No te agrada el plan? — un gesto de preocupación apareció en su rostro, ella pensó que sería un buen regalo y que le agradaría.

—No… Bones es sólo que… no, olvídalo me encanta el plan, gracias. Eres increíble—

Booth puso una mano en su cintura y acortó la distancia, le dio un beso rápido, para que nadie pudiera verlos, ambos acordaron no muestras de afecto en el trabajo pero en ese momento podía hacer una excepción.

Más tarde, Brennan preparaba sus cosas para marcharse a casa, Booth y ella iban a salir rumbo a Filadelfia esa misma noche para poder disfrutar todo el fin de semana, tenía que hacer su maleta y el agente pasaría por ella a casa. Se encontró con un problema cuando tuvo que tomar el gran oso de peluche, no sabía dónde iba a ponerlo y mucho menos como iba a poder llevarlo hasta su auto, de inmediato Hodgins y Angela que iban de salida vieron como batallaba con el oso, los globos, su bolso y unas carpetas, así que ofrecieron su ayuda.

—Cariño, déjanos ayudarte— dijo Angela mientras tomaba las carpetas y Hodgins el gran oso. — ¿Hodgins puedes adelantarte al auto de Brennan? — necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga pero al parecer el científico no entendió la indirecta hasta que la artista le lanzó una mirada asesina, el hombre salió rápidamente dejando a las amigas a solas.

—Booth está haciendo bien las cosas, fue un lindo detalle. Así que espero que muy pronto hagan oficial su relación, llevan un mes saliendo ¿No crees que necesitan dar el siguiente paso? —

—Nosotros acordábamos que lo íbamos a tomar con calma, estoy disfrutando de nuestras citas. Booth y yo no hemos hablado del siguiente paso, además ponerle etiquetas a la relación es irrelevante, no cambia nada—

Angela detuvo a su amiga, para ella no pero para cierto agente si, él se ha estado esforzando que él está más que ansioso de que pronto pueda decir que son novios o pareja.

—Para ti, pero para Booth es importante, deberías hablar con él—

Brennan se puso pensativa, su amiga tenía razón él ha tratado de conquistarla a su manera durante este mes y él después de todo espera que haya un cambio en su relación y ella había puesto de su parte para que lo suyo funcionara.

—Hablaremos, salimos a Filadelfia en un par de horas. —

—Wow… se van juntos, eso sí es un gran paso. Es tu oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que lo quieres y sobre todo para que finalmente extingan esa tensión sexual. Por favor cuando regreses quiero los detalles. — la artista gritó emocionada, finalmente esos dos iban a darse cuenta que son el uno para el otro.

Después de la charla con Angela, Brennan subió a su auto no sin antes decirle que se portara mal y que disfrutara su fin de semana con G-man. Al llegar a casa, tuvo que bajar dos veces a su auto para lograr subir el regalo de Booth, lo puso en su habitación, así cada mañana que despertaría y lo viera pensaría en el hombre que se lo regaló. Comenzó a hacer su maleta, solo se iban dos días por lo que no necesitaba mucho, optó por unos pantalones, unas blusas, ropa interior y artículos personales. Iba a ser un viaje divertido, nunca había salido de esa manera con Booth siempre iban de viaje juntos por trabajo pero nunca por diversión.

El agente llegó unos minutos más tarde, ayudó a Brennan con su maleta, no sin antes darle un rápido beso en los labios y así ambos subieron al auto.

— ¿Lista para nuestra aventura? — preguntó Booth antes de encender el motor, tomó la mano de Brennan y sonrió.

Brennan asintió, mientras se acercaba a darle un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

Continuará…

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? merece continuar o no?**

 **Dejen sus reviews**

 **GRACIAS por leer**

 **YessiEv.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo!**

 **Tengo un capítulo nuevo, me disculpo por que el anterior fue bastante corto pero lo compenso con actualizar más seguido, estoy haciendo un intento de hacerlos más largos pero tenganme paciencia.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo!**

 **Bones no me pertenece es de Fox ya saben.**

* * *

El viaje a Filadelfia fue de dos horas, la carretera estaba solitaria y únicamente hicieron una parada a cargar gasolina y que Brennan aprovechó para ir al baño. El trayecto había sido tranquilo y silencioso entre la pareja, pero todo cambio después de esa parada que ni siquiera debieron haber hecho porque el tanque de gasolina si tenía suficiente para llegar al hotel en Filadelfia, si no fuera por la insistencia de Brennan para ir al baño, Booth no se hubiera detenido.

Mientras Booth cargaba gasolina y revisaba las llantas de la camioneta a su lado llegó un auto deportivo, bastante elegante y de él descendió una mujer rubia, Booth trató de no hacer contacto visual y centró su atención a su camioneta mientras el tanque se llenaba. Estaba agachado a la altura de una llanta cuando notó unas largas piernas a su lado, levantó su mirada, era la chica. Rápidamente se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia atrás ante el acercamiento de la mujer.

—Hola, me preguntaba si puedes ayudarme a cargar gasolina, ni siquiera sé cómo abrir el tanque— la rubia le sonrió con inocencia.

Booth dudó, la chica tal vez no sólo buscaba que él la ayudara a cargar gasolina, pero tampoco quería ser descortés, la mujer estaba sola, ahí en la carretera y necesitaba ayuda, además solo la ayudaría y se iría sin buscar nada más, él ya no estaba disponible y ante cualquier insinuación se apartaría.

—Si, por supuesto— asintió y se dirigió al auto de la rubia.

Abrió el tanque, colocó la manguera y oprimió algunos botones, una tarea sencilla para él.

—Sólo espera unos minutos, cuando esté lleno hará un sonido, retiras la manguera la pones en la ranura y después pones el tapón, es sencillo es como si taparas una botella— le explicó a la mujer desconocida, pero al parecer no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

— ¿Qué?.. lo siento no te escuché— se disculpó, su mirada estaba perdida recorriendo el cuerpo atlético del hombre frente a ella.

Booth volvió a repetir y sin esperárselo la rubia se acercó a él y lo tomó de los brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias guapo— susurro cerca de su oído causando que el agente se alejara rápidamente.

—Ya debo irme—

—Espera, te daré mi número, si algún día quieres cobrar el favor— sonrió la mujer con descaro pero Booth dijo que no era necesario, se disculpó y se marchó.

Booth se sintió incómodo y prácticamente corrió a su auto, pero al darse la vuelta notó que Brennan estaba recargada en la camioneta viéndolo, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía de estar allí pero por su expresión llevaba lo suficiente como para haber visto la escena con aquella rubia. Tenía todo el derecho a molestarse, Booth se puso en sus zapatos, si a ella le hubiera pasado claro que él no estaría contento.

—hey… Bones, no fue nada, hablemos—

Pero Brennan abrió la puerta y entró al auto, azotándola casi en la cara del agente.

Y así todo el trayecto que faltaba para Filadelfia ambos estuvieron en silencio, uno bastante incómodo, Brennan se acomodó en el asiento de tal manera que le dio la espalda a Booth desviando su mirada hacia la ventanilla. Cuando llegaron al hotel, Brennan hizo el check-in sin el agente, finalmente tenían habitaciones separadas pero no lo esperó para subir juntos. Si no hablaban el viaje iba a ser miserable y no tenía ningún sentido estar allí, así que tenían que solucionar ese mal entendido por lo que Booth pidió en recepción que mandaran algunas flores y una cena a la habitación de Brennan, esperando que ella lo perdonara y así poder explicarle lo que sucedió en la gasolinera, iba a dormir afuera de su puerta si era necesario pero no iba a dejar que su viaje se arruinara por una tontería.

Brennan estaba en su habitación cambiando los canales de la gran pantalla frente a ella, pero no había nada que fuera de su interés, con frustración la apagó y dejó caer el control remoto a un lado de la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en la escena de esa mujer dándole un beso en la mejilla al hombre al que le abrió su corazón, si bien no son nada, sintió una gran decepción y molestia, y aunque no tenga ningún derecho sobre Booth, se sintió traicionada porque entonces ¿Dónde estaba el supuesto cariño tenían?, ¿Había sido un error involucrarse de una forma más personal con su compañero?, eran preguntas que rondaban en su mente, pero un golpe en la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad, se levantó de la cama y vio por la mirilla de la puerta, era un joven con un carrito de servicio.

—Srita. Brennan, buenas noches esto es para usted— dijo el chico con una sonrisa amigable mientras conducía el carrito dentro de la habitación

—Yo no ordené esto—

—Lo envía el Sr. Seeley Booth— corroboró el chico en la nota del pedido

Antes de que Brennan dijera que no quería nada, el muchacho ya se había ido. Vio la comida que le envió su compañero, las flores y estas últimas tenían una nota la cual pensó en si ignorarla o leerla pero finalmente la abrió.

 _Bones, por favor perdóname. ¿Crees que sería tan idiota para arruinar esto?_

 _Hablemos._

 _Booth_

Brennan sonrió, él lo único que ha hecho en todo ese mes es demostrarle que la aprecia y que quiere que lo suyo tenga futuro, tal vez merezca una oportunidad para defenderse de lo que ocurrió. Tomó su teléfono y le envió un texto a Booth, en cuestión de segundos este ya estaba tocando su puerta.

Con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y cabizbajo se quedó bajo el umbral de la puerta y comenzó a hablar.

—Lo siento Bones, fue mi culpa, yo fui un tonto, esa mujer me pidió ayuda, se acercó a mí y no quise ser una mala persona, créeme que yo solo buscaba ayudarla. Ella fue la que entendió mal yo no estaba interesado, yo tengo a una mujer increíble con la que estoy saliendo y no quisiera perderla… entiendo que te hayas molestado, que hayas sentido celos pero créeme nunca más volverá a pasar, no mientras tu y yo estemos saliendo—

Brennan supo que estaba siendo sincero, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y lo invitó a pasar.

—Los celos son irracionales, solo me sentí decepcionada. Booth eres un hombre atractivo, entiendo que las mujeres busquen tu atención, te perdono pero creo que es momento de que tú y yo hablemos—

Booth sonrió, sabía a qué se refería. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa y cenaron, iba a ser una larga noche.

— ¿Qué somos Booth? o ¿Qué quieres que seamos? — preguntó Brennan mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino

Booth suspiró, sabía que tenía que explicar ciertas cosas en las que Brennan no es muy experta.

—Cuando decidiste darme una oportunidad, dijimos que íbamos a tomarlo con calma porque yo sé que fue muy difícil para ti, derrumbar todos esos muros de racionalidad que construirte para protegerte, por lo que decidí ir despacio, salir contigo, mostrarte mis intenciones, ser romántico, para que poco a poco te dieras cuenta o pudieras sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ti. Bones yo… te amo, eres hermosa, mataría y moriría por ti, cada vez que te veo y que te beso me siento afortunado, te he amado por mucho tiempo eres perfecta para mí y quiero ser ese hombre que te ame por 30 o 50 años, quiero que seamos eso, quiero demostrarte cada día lo mucho que te quiero, no sé lo que vaya a ocurrir en un futuro pero ahora estoy seguro que quiero estar contigo, quiero que seas mi novia, besarte todos los días, abrazarte, cenar juntos, hacer el amor porque yo sé, que detrás de ese cerebro tuyo, me amas—

Brennan al escucharlo, dejó caer una lagrima sobre su mejilla, nunca le habían dicho algo así, claro que era nueva en cuestiones de amor pero de lo que estaba segura es que nunca ha sido tan feliz como lo ha sido en el último mes con Booth, constantemente está en sus pensamientos, su corazón late rápido cuando la besa y se sonroja y si eso era estar enamorado, entonces lo estaba. Lo dejaría entrar a su corazón, arriesgándose a que si no salía bien, ella nunca más podría volver a confiar en el amor ni en él.

—Lo hago… te quiero Booth, pero tengo miedo, porque las personas que amo, siempre se van pero confió en ti y en verdad espero que tú y yo podamos ser felices juntos, lo intentaré—

—Te prometo Bones, que yo nunca te abandonaría, no podría vivir sin ti— Booth la miró a los ojos y tomó su mano sobre la mesa, él no sería capaz de eso, no después de todo lo que han pasado para llegar a ese momento.

Booth se puso de pie e invitó a Brennan a hacerlo también, ya habían terminado la cena y después de sincerarse con sus sentimientos, Booth tenía que hacer una pregunta.

—Entonces… Temperance Brennan. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —

Brennan sonrió, pasó sus brazos al rededor del cuello del agente y se acercó a su rostro, dándole un corto beso en los labios como respuesta.

— ¿Es un sí? — sus frentes se juntaron y sus miradas se encontraron, por supuesto que era un sí.

—Aunque no me agrada mucho el ponerle una etiqueta a nuestra relación—

Booth soltó una carcajada y puso los ojos en blanco.

Después de la charla, ambos se acurrucaron en la cama, entre algunos besos y risas vieron la televisión, al día siguiente les esperaba un gran día, tenían que celebrar su nuevo status de novio y novia oficialmente.

Al día siguiente, Brennan despertó sola en la cama, no se dio cuenta cuando Booth se fue, se había quedado dormida y el agente no quiso despertarla. Se preparó para el día, se duchó, se puso ropa casual y mientras lo hacía recibió un mensaje de Booth.

 _Buenos días, Bones. Te veo en 15 en el restaurante del hotel para desayunar._

 _Love u, Booth._

Sonrió al leer las últimas palabras y recordó su charla y de cómo ahora era la novia de Seeley Booth.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? YA NO SON NOVIOS!**

 **Pasaran muchas cosas en este viaje a Filadelfia y anduve investigando y si DC y filadelfia están a dos horas de distancia, prácticamente cerca.**

 **Por favor dejen comentarios para que sepa que si les está gustando.**

 **Gracias a CCSakuraforever y a tengoku no namida que dejaron su review!**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **YessiEv.**


End file.
